The present invention relates to a method for producing a silicon nitride base sintered body having high density and high strength.
Conventionally, a hot-press method has been employed to produce a silicon nitride base sintered body having high density and high strength. However, the hot-press method cannot be applied for the production of a sintered body having a complex profile. Also, although a sintered body having a complex profile can be obtained without the application of pressure during sintering, the strength of the resultant sintered body is lower than that of a body obtained by the hot-press method.
Accordingly, it has been sought in the industrial world to invent a unique method for producing a silicon nitride base sintered body of a complex profile having high density and high strength. The present invention is directed toward this need.